thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaeldrick Avanor
Biography (Work in Progress) Born in the farming town of Iflen from an elven maiden and human man, Kaeldrick’s life did not start without its share of hardships. Kaeldrick’s mother was a healer, who used alchemical balms and arcane magics to cure ailments and aid in the prosperity of the town. His father was a retired soldier turned farmhand after settling down in Iflen. Kaeldrick’s mother died while giving birth to him, leaving father and child alone to go through life. Although saddened and alone, Kaeldrick’s father was a strong man who carried on to raise Kaeldrick the best way he knew how. Still, his father could not shield Kaeldrick from the stigma of racial prejudice and discrimination as he grew older. Kaeldrick’s family on his mother’s side were deeply against his parents union, and once she passed, they had cut all ties from his father and him. As for the people of his town, many could not understand how a talented healer could die in child birth, as Kaeldrick’s mother was renowned for her magical life-giving abilities. Many began to look for their own solution to this self-created mystery. Rumors began to spread, many sought answers past that of the mundane truth before them. The stories varied greatly from such speculations as a murderous husband or a cursed child. Caught between dealing with his own grief and the task of raising a new born, Kaeldrick’s father could do little to dispel the whispers that followed them. Before long, the suspicion and distrust in the eyes of others became a part of both their lives. It was in this isolation that Kaeldrick grew up in. Of mixed blood and shunned by both of his heritages, Kaeldrick had very few close to him that he could rely on. Isolated and avoided, both father and child lived in Iflen as unwanted oddities. While there were those that were close to the family that knew the truth, within a rural town such as Iflen, superstition often times took far firmer root than truths. Kaeldrick’s father worked as a farmhand on various farms that would have them to keep the family fed and warm through the winter. The living was rough and often they would have to survive off of the bare minimum, but with the support of their close friends they always got by. When things became hard, both father and son always found solace in stories about the mother. He treasured the keepsake left to him by her, a tear drop earring, and the story his father would always tell about the history behind it. Kaeldrick’s father would tell him of his mother’s way of life, and her belief of the light within everyone. He would try to explain why the villagers treated them so and tell him to not hate them for it. They just didn’t understand and their mistrust came only because of how much his mother had meant to them. Still try as he might, Kaeldrick could never truly adapt as the animosity of others would often time get the best of them. Kaeldrick learned at an early age the art of lying and deception. He learned how to craft his words to avoid confrontations or gain the trust of others. And when diplomacy failed, he learned to fight, often times facing against greater odds. He learned his father was a strong man, but also that he was permanently scarred by the loss of Kaeldrick’s mother. He learned to take comfort in the forests that his mother used to forage through rather than the comfort of others. Most of all though, he learned that as much as he loved his father, there was no life for him in Iflen. His father was chained to the resting place of his mother. As for him though, there was a much greater world beyond the borders of Iflen, one that he knew offered more than the repressive environment he lived in. He held dear the lessons and virtues his father had passed on to him from his mother, but as the years passed, he found it becoming more and more difficult to see the light within those around him. When the military recruiters came by Iflen, he bid farewell to his father and his close friends, leaving the life of a farmhand behind to that of a soldier. Although still encountering the same prejudice elsewhere in the world, Kaeldrick found that wearing the soldiers colors earned him some form of respect around those around him. He found a new family among the soldiers of Sherry, a family that cared little for his race or background. He came to find his social abilities helped him earn the friendship and trust of his fellow soldiers and the people they protected. Over his career, he saw the various facets of life and slowly came to an understanding of the light that his father would so often tell him of. There was light in all things, good and bad. There was a balance to the chaos in the world and the world shifted as it willed. Gods affected it in their own ways and the beauty lied in the chaos and harmony it all created. He was just but a small part in it all. Yet small as he may have been, his actions could help shape the flow of events, as even the smallest of actions could drastically affect the outcome of the future. He strove to adhere to ideals of his own, taken and adapted from the teachings of his parents. He would strive for his own sense of justice, and attempt to reach that unreachable state of perfection before him. He would guide others to forge their own fates, not by telling them how to, but by showing through his own actions. While the laws of elves and man were often just, they were not infallible or absolute. Thus, Kaeldrick formed his own brand of justice to live by. While some of his fellow colleagues would disagree with Kaeldrick’s beliefs or reasoning, few could argue with the results he created. With great charisma and combat prowess, Kaeldrick worked his way up the ranks, becoming an officer before long. Despite finding a place to which he could belong to however, Kaeldrick never forgot his dad, who he would send letters and money to help support him and read his letters in turn. He always offered to bring his dad, who was getting late in his years to where he lived, but his father would always decline, so attached as he was to the town that his mother lived in. It came to that eventually he received word of his father passing away. It was at this point that Kaeldrick decided he had done enough for the city of Sherryton and decided to take his pay for his years of service. He decided he would make his way back to his village of Iflen and pay his respects to his father. There were other matters of business that needed wrapping up as well, as he would finally go back and face the town that had shunned him so all those years ago. While the destination was set though, he was in no rush as the flow of events always had their own plans, and he would still follow his sense of justice onward. Threshold: Terroir Died in Episode 3Category:Characters